


Lost Boy

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Confused Castiel, Gen, Hurt Sam, Sad Sam, gen - Freeform, lost sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is lost, and Dean's a wreck. That it, until Sam appears in front of the house, bloody and beaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually on my wattpad, I just need to put something up on ao3.

"Dean, you can't continue this. You aren't sleeping, or eating much. If -- " Castiel began.

" When," Dean corrected sharply, still glaring out the window.

" When," Cas repeated," Sam returns, then he will. But you have to move on. It's been 6 months." Dean slowly turned toward the angel, feeling fire in his chest. Anger. He was angry and frustrated. Castiel looked at him in the eyes, pleading subtly for Dean to stop the search. He's lost, not dead. I'll find him. Sammy, I promise, I'll find you, Dean thought, not clearly seeing through his eyes. He saw a flash of Sam's face.

Shaking his head, he asked," Well, what do you want me to do?" Castiel took a step closer.

" I want you to eat some food," Cas told him.

" Cas, I don't -- "

" Yes."

" No, Cas. I'm not eating," Dean said, pointing out silently that it was final. Dean turned away, heading toward the door. Once he was outside, he walked to the steps of the house, flopping down on them. He put his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands. He stared off into the woods, hoping, insanely, that his little brother would just pop out from behind the trees. After time passed, his heart began to sink, numbness taking over. What if Sammy really is gone... Dean thought, slowly giving up. No! He's still there. I know it... I can... I can feel it, the stronger part of him spoke up. Dean's brotherly instincts began to take over as he though of Sammy. He stood up, running a hand over his mouth and stepping down a couple steps. He felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping and jerking around. Castiel was looking at him gently.

" I will watch, Dean. Please, sleep," Cas suggested, clearly not taking no for an answer. Dean sighed.

" Fine," Dean gave in." But get me if anything happens." Castiel nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

" Of course. Now go." Dean walked back up the stairs and into the house. Dean reached his room and flopped on the bed. He decided not to sleep, but fatigue took over, and he closed his eyes.

-

" Dean! Dean, come quick!" Dean awoke to the sound of Castiel's voice yelling at him urgently. His eyes flew open and he leaped out of bed, racing to the door.

"What is -- " Dean stopped short when he saw the situation. Cas was on the ground in front of the steps, a bloody figure laying across his knees. Dean jumped off the porch and met Cas on the ground, immediately dropping to his knees. Dean's heart stopped and his breath hitch when he saw who it was. Sam.

" Dean..." Sam murmured, weakly reaching his hand out for his brother. His face was shades of purple and blue. Dried blood was above his eye, on his cheek and lip. Sam was in a crumpled for, obviously showing that he was hurting. As the sun rose, Dean saw that in his brother's eyes, was pure pain. His clothes were ripped and he was reaching for Dean.

"Whoa, it's okay, Sammy I got you," Dean assured him with a shaky and unsure voice. Dean moved Sam from Cas and to himself. He put his arms gently under Sam's and began to stand up. Sam softly cried out, Dean's heart shattered, and Castiel shot up from the ground and steadied Sam from behind. The hunter and angel carried the injured Sam up the stairs and into the house, trying not to hurt him, which was difficult. Finally, they laid him down gently on the leather couch. Dean kneeled down next to Sam, grabbing his hand and softly rubbing his thumb across the top of his brothers trembling hand.

" It's okay, Sammy. You're safe now..."

-

Sam was sat on the couch, being forced to wear a thick blanket and drink warm tea. Dean was sitting in the chair across - but not far away - from Sam, and Cas was sitting farther away in a corner, trying to figure out what happened.

" I-I... I don't want... to talk about t-this, Dean. Please..." Sam begged quietly, his whole body trembling at the thought of the last six months.

"Okay, okay, Sammy. You don't have to..." Dean said, nodding his head.

" Dean..." Flashbacks of the... Of the torture and pain he'd endured shot through Sam's mind and he flinched. He was well past the stage of numbness and trying to forget; it was all flooding back now. He could feel tears of fear and hurt welling up in his eyes. Sam felt them fall and he immeadiately began wiping them away. " Dean, please... Please make it stop!" Sam cried out, shutting his eyes and letting the hot tears explode from his eyes.

" Oh my God... Sammy, it's okay, it's alright," Dean said, shocked and unsure of what to do. He got up from the chair and sat down next to his unhinged brother. Sam, unexpectedly, threw himself into Dean, squeezing him very tight. Dean, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Sam's lanky frame. He let Sam let it go, making eye contact with a confused Cas. Eventually, Sam had calmed. In fact, he'd fallen asleep. Dean easily laid him back down against the couch, putting the blanket over his shivering body. Dean wiped the wet tears off of his brother's face, staying right next to Sam.

" It's okay, Sammy... You're safe now.."


End file.
